


In My Mind

by Musicofthesoprano



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Oops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicofthesoprano/pseuds/Musicofthesoprano
Summary: Days after she left him, she faced horrible news. But, she had to see him one last time. (Musical Based)





	In My Mind

The last time I remember a tragic death was when I was a child. I never thought I would loose him that quickly. My father was everything I ever had. Loosing him was the worst thing ever to happen to me. But – he told me he would send an angel of music to teach me music. I practiced my scales everyday as my father said – and when the angel of music came, I knew my father was listening from heaven.

But little did I know, the Phantom of the Opera was teaching me. I had always knew about the stories everyone told me, but I never believed them. He was more then an opera ghost – he was a man. A man that, regardless of all the horrible things he’s done, he’s a man that I will continue to pity.... and he will always be in my mind. 

After Raoul and I escaped to the de Chagny manner, I was truly and utterly frightened. He was all that was on my mind. I wasn’t focused on staying alive, I wasn’t focused on Raoul, nor was I focused on marrying him. For hours on end, I was worrying about him. I understood him – shunned away from the world, treated like he was some monster, and hid away from the world. He was never truly a man. He was just a young boy who had no idea what to do, or what he was doing.

I received the news a week after my departure from the opera house. I remember the moment like it was just yesterday – I remember how Madame Giry spoke the words. She was so hesitant, yet reassuring.

 

”Erik has died.”

 

Those words were what broke me. The man who blessed me with my voice wasn’t alive. I remembered all of the times we spoke – in those times, I felt as if he were somewhat harmless. 

Seeing his body was the worst part. I couldn’t bare to look at it – I couldn’t. While it didn’t look like the same man – it frightened me. The candles lit up his lifeless body.. but when I touched him, he was cold. Stiff. 

The best part about it, though, was that Buquets and Piangi’s families could have remorse... and you would think it would help me. It only made it worse. The whole time I was thinking of my father. 

I remember the kiss – the kiss, which stopped the whole madness. I didn’t know how to feel. All I felt was a pit in my stomach. 

And years later, I have his mask. Sometimes, whenever I see it... I smile. Or I cry. I cry because I pity him in every way possible. And I pity him mostly because he didn’t know any better.

I smile because I remember the voice he gave me – how many jokes we shared when he was the angel, how good of a teacher he was. 

But – its all over now. The story of the angel of music is over, the music of the night is over. And even though it’s all over – I still think of him. 

 

 


End file.
